Kitty Club
by ThinkingOfMew
Summary: When Violet, Autumn, Echo, and Neko find necklaces that allow them to do magic, their life gets easier and harder in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

-Truth or Dare-

A tall lean girl with brown eyes and matching brown hair was running toward a tree stump. Another girl was already there, She had smooth black hair tied in a high ponytail and colorful glasses on her face.

"C'mon, Violet. what took you so long? We only have 20 minutes of recess!" The girl said

"Oh, look. the boys are doing…. something." Violet said

"Eww! They're ripping a toad's guts!" The girl said, sticking out her tongue

Violet rolled her eyes "Seriously? Toad guts? Neko, where do you think they got the toad? A swamp?"

"Meh, they probably snatched it from the science room." Neko replied.

"The other boys, as usual are playing soccer. At least they've got some sense."

"Why are you so interested in the boys?" A new dreamy voice asked

Violet flushed bright red, and turned to see Autumn, a girl with long, blond hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"N-no reason. Just curious, that's all." Violet huffed in embarrassment.

"Anyway…" Neko said before Autumn could embarrass Violet anymore "Say we change the subject?"

"Fine…" Autumn agreed sarcastically.

"Race you to the forest!" Violet suddenly called out, running toward a patch of trees, which they called 'the forest'

"Does anybody have a watch?" Neko asked

"Hmmm… 15 minutes 'till recess's over." Autumn stated, looking at her watch

"Okay!" Neko panted, running after Violet

Violet was waiting by the trees, waiting impatiently for Autumn and Neko to catch up.

"C'mon! What's taking you so long?" Violet shouted across the patch of dandelions.

When Neko and Autumn caught up, they caught their breaths, then sat next to their favorite tree. It had gnarly branches and looked sort of like a fantasy tree.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Violet suggested

"Okay!" Both girls said in unison

"Did I hear someone say truth or dare!?" Echo exclaimed looking up from her book.

One of Neko's best friends, Echo who had short

brown hair and auburn eyes was nearby on her favorite swing reading the book Neko had recommend to her the other day, 'Harry Potter.' Usually Echo would be the one who encouraged everyone to race her to lunch, but every once and a while she went quiet and started reading.

"Yup! Come on over Echo!" Neko shouted.

"I'll start, Violet, truth or dare?" Autumn asked impatiently.

"Truth." Violet answered in a slightly worried tone.

"Okay… Who's your crush?" Autumn asked excitedly.

Violet's face flushed in 5 different shades of red "I-I don't have a crush!" Violet protested, obviously lying.

"Violet, tell the truth!" Neko and Echo yelled in usion.

"I guess I set myself up for this." Violet muttered angrily.

Violet stood up, she turned to the so called "Fantasy Tree" and punched it. Suddenly the area Violet punched moved in, all four girls were staring in amazement, then a small hole that only they could fit into appeared at the bottom of the tree.

"What the heck did you just do?!" Autumn cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Your normal everyday magic-**

"Should we go down?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that almost never occured when Echo was around

"Sure…" Autumn replied.

I looked down the mysterious hole, and after awhile I felt Echo's hand playfully push me down.

"Hey!" I shouted falling down the hole.

As I neared the bottom of the drop I felt my self changing.

Two legs turning into four paws, my nose changing into a white muzzle, my ears growing longer and more pointy. By the time we got to the end of the tunnel I had turned into a cat! I turned around to look at Neko, Echo and Autumn and I saw that they were cats too! Autumn had white fur, with black patches on her tail and paws, Neko had turned into a cat that had ginger fur with extremely orange splotches, making her look like a orange leopard. Echo looked extremely odd with pure black fur with a ripped ear and a big patch of white right on her stomach.

"Why are you a cat? Wait, I'm a cat?" We all said together.

"Okay, before anything else, lets look for a way to change us back." Neko said in panic.

We wandered around a while, Passing several small rooms with big thick books scattered around in them, until Echo spotted a room with multiple Heart shaped lockets that were hung up on the unsanded, dusty wall.

I jumped onto a table with my friends to get a better look, there were four lockets and each of them had our names printed on them, mine read: **Violet**, In bold Beautiful cursive. I struggled to open my locket with my furry, clawed paws, but once I opened it, I saw that it had a snowflake on it. The picture was like no other with its curved but crisp edges and had no imperfections.

After about 5 seconds of admiring the beautiful locket, Suddenly I snapped back to my senses, I was once again a human.

Seeing that I turned back I looked at Autumn, Echo and Neko (Neko looked slightly disappointed to be a human again) ; they also grabbed a necklace each.

As soon as I remembered where and what I was doing I noticed a book had appeared; Neko read the one and only page of the yellowed book aloud:

" '**Hello, if you are reading this book than you have found the hidden magical realm. As you practice controlling your powers, you will learn more about the realm. Everything you will need to know will be found in books.' Never reveal your powers to the untrusted, learn as much as your brain can possibly hold and stay together 'till the end " **

"Wait, Autumn, how long until recess ends?" I asked, turning to face Autumn.

"10 minutes, why?" Autumn answered glancing at her watch.

I didn't reply, but ran into a small room that held several books. I spotted a large bag full of books hanging on the wall. As soon as I saw it I grabbed the bag and ran back to my friends. "Let's get out of here." Neko suggested when I came back.

"Good idea." I said looking rushed, running back the way we came.

"Yeah, This place is creeping me out." Echo said looking oddly happy.


End file.
